


Deal

by SoulOfStars



Series: Light, Yet Dark [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, i need to do my math homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfStars/pseuds/SoulOfStars
Summary: I wrote this about me needing to do my math homework while I was procrastinating





	Deal

A good idea,  
But a far-off dream.  
Why? Are things not always what they seem?

Of course not.  
Try again, better this time.  
Have my knowledge, here it's free,  
But the price is more than a dime.

A request,  
From me to you.  
I'll help with what I can,  
But this much is true:

These years are a game.  
In this game, you'll see me.  
You're falling, sir,  
In the same place we did meet.

But I could help you,  
And you could help me.  
I listened that day,  
To the details, you see.

I'm good at this, but you're not.  
It's the same, but different.  
You're good at this, but I'm not.  
Of course I'd notice.

So we strike up a deal.  
A bargain, a trade.

I'm good at this,  
I can help you, you'll see.  
And somewhere along the way, you can help me.


End file.
